Dream Diary
by ViCkYcUlLeN108
Summary: Edward and Bella have been having dreams of each other since they were 11, he goes on holiday with Alice to Arizona,Pheonix. Bella also goes on holiday to Arizona, Pheonix. What will happen when they meet familiar faces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is, yet again, an idea from a dream. All links from my stories are on my profile.**

**CHARACTERS AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA **

**BELONGS TO**

**STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Epov**

_ A beautiful woman stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. Her luscious brown hair was blowing in the wind. She was slim and had great curves. Her face consisted of full pouty lips and gorgeous eyes. There were tears rolling down her face, leaving a shiny trail. Her chocolate eyes were lifeless, _**she**_ was lifeless. She was wearing dark clothing that showed off her perfect figure._

_ "Why did you leave me, Edward?" she shouted out into the ocean air. "Why did you lie? Why did you break my heart? What did I do? Why leave an empty hole? Why not tell the truth? Why not let your family say goodbye before you left? Why were you so controlling? Why did you not love me? Why say you did when you didn't mean it? Why?"_

_ She was crying her heart out at this point. Then she whispered," I love you, Edward, and I always will."_

_ With that she jumped off the cliff. She jumped 50 ft down the cliff and landed with a massive splash into the water. She tried coming up for air but the waves were too rough and knock the last bit of air out of her. She floated down to the bottom dead. She had her eyes closed and had a smile on her face._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned as I turned the alarm off with a whack. Since I was 11 years old, I have been having these dreams of this woman. In my first dream of her (when I was 11), she looked about the same age and with every dream every night, she grew older as I did. In the 6 years I have been having these dreams of her; I have never known her name. When I was 13, I decided I would name this girl Isabella. The meaning of her name, chosen by me, meant beautiful, so it fitted her perfectly.

I grabbed out my dream diary from the middle draw of my bedside table and wrote in my latest dream. I had started the dream diaries when I had my first dream of her; she was with two of her best friends having a sleepover. Her two best friends were Annie Stewart and Sarah Smith. They were wearing their pyjamas talking about girly things and stuff.

Over these past 6 years, I have fallen in love with her, I knew everything about her yet she wasn't real. I loved an imaginary girl, stupid I know. If my brothers found out about this dream diary then I would die of humiliation. I put away the diary seen as I have finished writing in the dream. My diaries could actually be turned into books because they are that detailed and interesting. Suddenly, the door flew open and Alice came into my room.

"Morning sleepy head, get that lazy backside out of bed. I don't want to miss the plane. The car is packed and your clothes are ready for you on the sofa in the corner," she said pointing to the sofa in my room. With that, she left my room gracefully; she is like a pixie really.

I grabbed my clothing and went into my on-suite bathroom. I had a shower and washed my hair. I left my hair wet so it will dry into my favourite hairstyle. Sex hair. The girls are always chasing me; apparently it's because of my hair. And my emerald green eye colour. I got dressed and admired my hair in the mirror. Im not vain but I just love my hair.

I grabbed my phone and car keys and put them in my pocket. I grabbed my wallet and dream diary and put them in my bag. I zipped my bag up and slung it on my back. With one last look, I closed the door and ran down the stairs, ready for a great vacation with my sister.

"Finally, I wondered when you would get your backside down here," she said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Let's get going."

I ran out the door into the warm air of Forks. It was one of those rare days where it was sunny and not raining constantly, that's why Alice and I decided to lie in the sun of phoenix whilst Carlisle and Esme have gone to Isle Esme, Emmett and Rosalie have gone to Paris, and jasper has gone to Texas on his own. I went and brought the car round the front whilst Alice locked the door. For some reason, I was very excited. I knew something good will happen today, this something will change me in a way I can prepare myself for.

**A/N Enjoy, I'll post the next as soon as possible. Until then… ciao.**

**Love ViCkYcUlLeN108 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for adding my story to you favourites, and im very sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter is gonna include the relationship between Alice and Edward; Bella is also in this chapter soon.**

**Epov**

We arrived at the airport and parked next to Carlisle's, Emmett's and Jaspers cars. We all have very fast cars; we were awfully careful drivers and took great care of them. Rosalie is the mechanic of the family; she is always upgrading our cars, checking them and fixing them. She took it up as a hobby after the rape a few years back; she was only 15 and player Royce King came along and they dated, then he raped her and left her for dead. I had found her and brought her to Carlisle in the hospital, he fixed her up and found out that she was a foster child; Esme wanted to adopt her so Carlisle went and set it up, now she's my sister. She went to a psychiatrist to help get over the rape and we all were there for her.

"Hurry up, big bro," Alice said, clearly annoyed. "The plane will leave soon, if we don't hurry up."

We found trolleys for our luggage and wheeled them straight to customs. We showed them our tickets and went to the gate we were told.

When we finally boarded the plane, we went and sat in our first class seats. It took 20 minutes for the plane to be boarded and start taking off. When it did, I let the images of Isabella take me into unconsciousness.

_Isabella was laughing. It was sunny and she was on a beach. She was running by the sea, her mahogany hair blowing in the wind. A bronze hair man ran up behind her, laughing, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled them both to the ground. When both of their laughter subsided, she turned round and rested her head on his chest, running her hands through his hair._

_ "Edward," she said sweetly. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too," he said, kissing her passionately._

I woke up gasping; nobody had noticed me at all. I realized that man was me; it was scary as hell. How could I ever be with a figure of my imagination? Somebody that's perfect? Somebody that outshines me in every aspect… in every detail…?

"Edward?" Alice mumbled in her sleep, slowly waking up. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Emmett were unidenticle twins, and Rosalie was an orphan after her parents and only sister died in a car crash when she was 13. Emmett's and Jaspers mum died giving birth, a while before their birth, their dad was shot dead during a bank robbery.

I grabbed my bag and took out my dream diary. I wrote about her laughing, her hair blowing in the wind, the way her hair looks a bit red in the sun, about the way I held her, us proclaiming our love to each other, and our passionate kiss.

**Bpov**

_The most handsome man was walking along a sandy beach in the sun, the waves were gentle. You could see he was well toned under the white vest top he wore. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He started running after a girl; pale, mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. He ran up behind her, laughing, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled them both to the ground. When both of their laughter subsided, she turned round and rested her head on his chest, running her hands through his hair._

_ "Edward," she said sweetly. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too," he said, kissing her passionately._

I woke up by Renee shaking me awake. Today I was going down to our beach house in Arizona on my own, for vacation. It would be nice to enjoy a while in the sun before heading off to the wet and cold Forks to live with Charlie, my dad.

"Hey, mum," I said groggily. "What time is it?"

"5.00 am," she said. "You have two hours until you have to leave so you can get to the airport on time. I'll miss you; don't fret to call me and Phil, here in LA."

"Don't worry; I'll call you if I need you, mum," I reassured her.

"Okay, shout down if you need anything, hun," she said walking out of my room and down the stairs.

I grabbed my dream diary out of my draw and wrote in my dream from last night. I started my dream diary since I was 11 years old and have written in it every day for 6 years. The dream diary contains every dream I have of _**him**_; his name was Edward. He had bronze sex hair and emerald green eyes. He was a very polite gentleman. He had style and an expensive taste at that. His hair made me want to touch it and run my fingers through it.

I got out of bed and put the dream diary in my Chanel bag. I grabbed my clothes, make-up and toiletry bag; I headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

**A/n: Im sorry that was short but ive been working on a new story lately with the twilight characters personalities. Enjoy this chapter and please be patient with me please.**

**xx ViCkYcUlLeN108 xx**


End file.
